Mother's Eyes
by morelli.doy
Summary: "You have your mother's eyes". . "Do you know my mommy mister!" . . Sometimes a little visit at Diagon Alley will brings former lovers back together [Dramione] [ONE-SHOT]


**"Fictions is the place people go to when life went crappy. There's no reality in it and that's why it's comforting"**

**AN: I still don't know what I'm doing here... I'm so deleting this after this.. Lord...**

**xoxo**

Draco Maloy walks out from the floo network at Diagon Alley, quickly he held his head high with arrogance and power as he lets out his familiar cold face. He looks over the passer-by and some of the shop owner at Diagon and takes in a deep breath

"Daddy?"

A small voice calls out, Draco looks down t his right and sees his 6 year old son; Scorpius, looking a little scared by the hustle and noise from the place. Draco dropped his cold exterior and kneeled next to his son with a smile on his lips, "What's wrong buddy?"

The small blond boy sniffles as his grey eyes glisten with unshed tears, "This place look scary daddy, I want to go back to mommy" the small boy whine to his father, earning a warm smile from the older Malfoy.

"Don't be scared Tiger" Draco cooes as he ruffles his son's perfect hair, "When I'm here, there's nothing you should be scared of, alright?"

He could see the fear slowly fading in his son's eyes and it is replaced with security as the small boy grasp onto Draco's hand tighter. He wipe the tears forming in his eyes as he gives his father a wide smile, "Let's go daddy"

Draco smiles at his son before standing up to his full length. Quickly, he replace his warm fatherly face into his cold one before starting to make way into the busy walk. After the war,so many things has changed, there was no more blood-purity or dark arts and everything had turn back to normal like how it was before the Dark Lord return, well not to Draco Malfoy as he has spent almost two months in his room and wallowing about what have happened to his family.

His father – the man he wouldn't think twice to kill – has been sentenced into Azkaban for his entire life for his doings and that lead his mother alone in the wizarding world. But thankfully, he was there to pick his mother up from her sea of sadness and encourages her into doing something productive rather than crying for the old bastard.

And that is when his mother has taken upon her to do some charity event for the war orphans. She was inspired when she invited her sister; Andromeda to come over to the Malfoy Manor for some tea and to bury the hatch between them.

But when she arrives the manor, Andy brought a young Teddy Lupin wth her as well, saying that Harry and Ginny were busy with rebuilding Hogwarts, so she had to bring the infant with her as well. And as Narcissa locks her gaze with the baby, she has found herself falling in love with the boy, with it's innocent eyes looking up to her, not knowing the hard cold truth of his parents.

And that when it all started. She started with a small gala and with the help of her sister, her little charity event has expand and also helped a lot of the poor and misfortune child and families who no longer have life supports. She has become known to the whole wizarding world for her generosity.

Meanwhile, for Draco, after the whole two months of self pity and loathing, he finally comes out from his room and face the world. And by 'world' he meant his father almost bankrupt company. Since a lot of people has lost their faith onto his father since the war, some quickly left the company, while some of the investor are asking their money back and he even discover that his father is in deep depth with another company rival.

It was hard at first.

Trying to grasp that faith in people to his company and those denied projects and finding new investors, but he isn't Draco Malfoy without any little effort. After a couple of years of rejection and passion, finally, the Malfoy Inc. Is one of the most succesfully company on the wizardng world.

And also, there is where he met his wife; Astoria Greengrass. A pure-blood witch who is a year younger from him. The girl who always hide behind the crowd in Hogwarts but shines as a beautiful woman in everything she does and goes now.

It just started as a small converstaion between them, but it slowly grew when she asked him out on a dinner one day. It was nice and simple with her. She is fun to be with and easy to talk with, she is always there for him and always know what is wrong with him deep down.

And maybe, that is why he asked her to marry him. It was easy, nobody is going to judge him or anything, so he just said those four letter words as if he was asking her if she wanted any pepper on her food.

And of course she said yes.

Draco walks past the wizards and witches gracefully with Scorpius tightening his hold on his father, but when they passed the Quidditch supply shop, Draco felt a tug on his hand, making him to stop in his trace and turn around to look down to his son. He raised his brow at his son, to ask what he is doing, but he is answered with a pointed finger to the shop with his eyes twinkling in hope.

Draco lets out a huff before reluctantly let go of his son's hand, following his son running figure towards the shop with his gaze. He shakes his head at his son's eagerness of Quidditch and he doesn't have anyone else to blame but himself.

Not going to let his six year old alone there at the shop, Draco decided to wait by the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He leans over on the overly bright pink window sill of the shop and locks his gaze on his excited son across the shop. And he couldn't help but smile by his enthusiasm.

Then, he heard a faint sobbing sound by his side, Draco scowl a little before turning left and right to find the source, then – at the front of Flourish Botts shop is a crying girl, looking a little scared as she cries loudly

Never the one to let a kid – especially that young – alone on the streets, Draco gracefully makes his way towards the sobbing kid with his robe billowing under him. As he reach over to the small child, he looks over her from head to toe.

She has a bright red hair that is tied into a cute pony-tail, she looks a little pale for a kid her age but she looks fitted and well-fed to be one of those abused child. And as he walk closer, he notices the freckles over the bridge of her small button nose and suddenly Draco felt like this was a bad idea but decided to ignore it.

Draco stops in front of the girl, looking a little wary before speaking, "are alright little girl?"

Quickly, the small girl brings her head up to Draco, locking her gaze with him and that was when he felt all air left his lung. Her eyes are hazel and it is not the normal hazel he has seen after all these years, he could see the familiar spark behind it, the spark that he usually seen in one woman's eyes before

Draco quickly brings his thought back to reality before kneeling in front if the small girl, "What's wrong?" he ask softly in a tone he always uses with his son ehrn the youngg blond is scared, but the girl still seems skeptical with him.

"My mommy," the girl started as she wipes the tears on her face roughly, leaving a harsh red over a part of her face, "told me to not talk to stranger, no matter what!"

Draco smiles at that, "Why, that is a good advice, I applause your mother method" he praises, causing the girl's tears to stop and is replaced with a big smile on her lips, proud when someone has praised her mother. She looks at Draco from head to toe and somehow seemed pleased with herself about something

She thrust out her hand to Draco with a toothy grin; "My name is Rose Granger-Weasley!"

And that is when Draco's whole world froze, crash and burn. He stares at the still smling girl intently, feeling his chest being carved with a knife by the revelation. He clears his throat before forcing out a smile on his lips

"That- that's a beautiful name"

Draco hates how his voice come out breathless when he tries to sound normal, he hates how the little girl's brow furrow in worry when she heard his voice and he really hates how he is feeling all hurt and pain when deep down this is what he asked for years ago

"You've got your mother eyes"

Draco watches the girl silently blink in surprise by the sudden choice of conversation. The blond silently curses himself or being too foolish and before he could utter anything, the girl spoke excitedly, "Do you know my mommy mister?"

He could hear the excitement mixed with confusion in her voice, maybe because of how her mother never really told her about him. He lets out a smile; "Why yes, yes I do"

"Then you must know my daddy too!" she exclaim excitedly again

Draco couldn't help but sneer at that, "Tragically, I do"

Rose looks at Draco with so much amazement for a six year old, she tilt her head to the side as she ask; "Are you my mommy's best friend too?"

The older Malfoy couldn't help but smile at that before he shakes his head sadly, "Apparently, your mommy doesn't want to be my friend"

Rose's smile falter when she heard that, she could see the sadness in the older man eyes and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Her bottom lips quiver in sadness before a thought comes into mind, making her to replace her sadness with delight

"Oh I know!" the girl calls out excitedly, "I can be your friend mister!" she says with so much hope in her eyes, making Draco to smile in amusement

"You'd do that?" he ask with his smile still intact, "Even if you don't really know me that much?"

Rose nods her head excitedly as she takes of her overly bright pink scarf and puts it onn Draco's neck, "my mommy said, that noody deserves to be lonely, so I'm here for you mister!" she says chirpily as she tightens the scarf on his neck, "And this scarf will always be the symbol of our friendship!"

Draco stares at the small girl with so much amazement, never once he has meet anyone like her. Even after all these year, he couldn't believe that Granger still held onto that words, as if it was true. Draco wanted to retort the small girl, wanted to say that what her mother told her was all crap, that everyone deserves to be alone.

Especially him.

But he coudn't. Not when that girl is looking at him with that sparkly hazel eyes, not when she looks hopeful with it. Not with that hazel eyes.

As he is about to open his mouth, another voice beat him to it

"Rose!"

"Mommy!'

Rose let go of her grasp on the scarf before quickly making her way to the owner of the voice. Draco suddenly feels cold all over his body as he just stare the place where Rose just stood and silently listen to the mother and daughter conversation

"-have you been?! Your father and I was so worried about you!" says the familiar mother voice sternly as she lets go of her daughter, both of her hand are on her waist in a scolding stance

"I was just looking over at the new broom" she replies guiltily as she bow her head down as her mother lets out a huff. Then the girl adds; "But mommy! This mister helped me! And he said he knows you!"

"What? Rose! How many-!" the mother's voice is suddenly gone as she sees the familair blond still kneeling on the ground. She couldn't help but tofeel a little helpless in his presence, "Malfoy.."

She calls out and it pains Draco to hear that familiar sad tone in her voice, he takes in a deep breath before standing up to his full length and put up his cold demeanor; "Granger" he acknowledge with a nod, silently applausing himself for sounding cold and mean like he wanted it to be.

Hermione is about to say something, but is forgotten when Scorpius makes his way out of the Quidditch store and quickly hugs his father's leg, "okay daddy, I'm done!" the young blond exclaim happily before cowering behind his father when his gaze fall onto the two unfamiliar figure in front of them

Rose sense the fear from the young blond, takes a daring step forward and thrust her hand to the blond; "Hi there! I'm Rose! Do you wanna be my friend?" she asky cheerfully

Scorpius looks at Rose warily before walks out from is hiding place, he looks at Rose's hand skeptically before accepting it hesitantly, "I'm- I'm Scorpius Malfoy... and yes.. I do want to be your friend"

It was beautiful, a friendship was born and it haven't looked much beautiful than this, but sadly it was broken apart by Hermione; "Let's go honey" she calls out as she pulls her daughter's hand away from the young boy, surprising both of the Mlafoys

Scorpius quickly looks down to his feet with a sad look on his face, silently asking himself if he was the reason as to why Hermione is acting like so ad when Draco sees the sad look on his son's face he went mad.

"I don't think that was necessary Granger," he calls out to the brunette with a scowl, making Hermione to stop and lock her gaze with him, "You can't just broke off something just like that!"

"Why not? You broke off something by a letter before, how is this wrong for you?" she ask coldly that could actually make their former potion professor hide in shame. Draco is taken aback, this wasn't the girl he have meet years ago, this wasn't the girl he fell in love with, she has changed into someone colder and deep down he knows, it's his doing.

Hermione gaze moves to Scorpius and couldn't help but feel sorry for the little boy, she takes a step forward to the boy and kneels in front of him; "But if you want, you are always welcomed to come over to our house Scorpius, and I'll even let you have a sleep over if you want to"

Scorpius's eyes wden in excitement when he hears that, but before he could say anything, he stopped himself and turn to his father, "Can I daddy?" he ask hopefully

Draco is temoted to say no and yell to Hermione to go to hell and rot in it as well, but once again he is powerless against his own son as he found himslef agreeing to it, the smiles excitedly as the red head jumps up and down in excitement

Hermione smiles as she stands in her full length, but her smile is quickly wiped off as she face Draco, "Apparently we're going to meet again" she says in a falt tone before hold onto Rose's hand, "I'll see you soon Malfoy"

Draco watches the two girls walk away as Scorpius holds onto his father's hand, "I have a friend daddy!" he exclaim excitedly as he looks up to the older Malfoy with a wide grin on his face, the widest Draco has ever seen since his birthday when he gotten a new broomstick

The older Malfoy forces out a smile to his son as he ruffles his son's hair; "You've gotten yourself a true Granger son" he says proudly before turning his gaze back to the retreating woman figure, "And all you have to do now, is don't let go"


End file.
